En sus nubes
by Dryadeh
Summary: Katie siempre ha pensando que Oliver Wood tiene la cabeza en las nubes. En los vestuarios descubrirá porqué. [Oliver W.] x [Katie B.]


**En sus nubes**

Siempre que entra a los vestuarios él ya está allí. Plantado frente a la pizarra llena de dibujos de monigotes en escoba que se mueven por el boceto del campo de quidditch en distintas jugadas cuando él agita la varita.

Con el ceño fruncido en concentración y los labios sellados. Abstraído por completo del mundo real, de todo aquello que no son sean aros, pelotas y escobas.

Katie sabe que en esos momentos podría bailar desnuda sobre el banquillo y Oliver nunca lo notaría. La expresión "tener la cabeza en las nubes" encontraba su máximo representante en él, siempre pensando en quidditch, a todas horas.

Desde que había entrado al equipo, Katie lo había visto reír, disfrutar, enfadarse e incluso llorar por el quidditch. Le había visto volar, desafiando la lluvia, la tormenta y la nieve cuando ya todo el resto del equipo se había negado a continuar entrenando.

No era capaz de coger una pluma sin emular con ella algún movimiento especialmente complicado de la escoba como el Amago de Wronski o el Giro de Varela. Cada vez que alguien le lanzaba una bola de pergamino en clase, se retaba a atraparla como si se tratara de una quaffle.

Si veía a una chica, sólo podía analizar la constitución de su cuerpo para saber que posición le iría mejor en el equipo. Eso las chicas de Gryffindor, las de las otras casas directamente no existían a no ser que jugaran en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Entonces las estudiaba a fondo para conocer sus habilidades y sus carencias.

Tenía buena cabeza para los estudios, pero siempre aprobaba por los pelos porque todo su esfuerzo se iba en planear los entrenamientos, las jugadas y los partidos.

Katie estaba convencida de que solamente se había esforzado en aprobar suficientes TIMOS para seguir estudiando dos años más en Hogwarts y tener así la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas de una vez. Desde que Potter había entrado en el equipo, Oliver estaba más contento que nunca y cuidaba a todos sus miembros con dedicación.

Posiblemente Fred y George no hubieran usado la palabra cuidar para describir lo que Oliver hacía, sino más bien acosar. Echaba monsergas a los gemelos que superaban las de McGonagall cada vez que cometían alguna travesura –o cualquier otro miembro del equipo, aunque esto no solía suceder –temeroso de que los castigos que les impusieran pudieran interferir en su esmerado programa de entrenamientos. Vigilaba sus dietas para que no se alterara su peso, porque según él, un aumento o una pérdida del mismo podría trastocar por completo el juego del grupo.

E incluso los perseguía y presionaba para que dejaran todo aquello que tuvieran que hacer cuando él programaba los entrenamientos.

_Chorradas_, decían los gemelos. Alicia y Angelina solían señalar cariñosamente que Oliver estaba pirado.

Aunque era un apasionado del quidditch, Oliver Wood no era violento. La única vez que Katie le había visto pegarse con alguien había sido, cómo no, por quidditch. El desafortunado había sido Montague que había conseguido un permiso especial de Snape para usar el campo de quidditch cuando Oliver lo había reservado, porque tenían un nuevo cazador y éste necesitaba entrenar.

Katie no le conocía ninguna relación amorosa seria. Las más duradera que había tenido y tenía era la que mantenía con su escoba.

Y posiblemente ella era la última chica que había besado. Si es a que a lo que le había dado podía llamársele beso. Los gemelos lo habían descrito como un golpe con los labios, Angelina, como el equivalente a una palmadita en la espalda –o el preludio de una, porque efectivamente, momentos después se la había dado—.

Desde luego, sólo él podría hacer algo así. Katie lo recordaba con tal nitidez, que posiblemente gastaría el recuerdo. Vivía de _recordarlo_.

Nadie podría catalogarlo como romántico. Ni siquiera como bonito.

Katie había marcado el gol que les había dado la victoria después de que Potter se cayera de la escoba por la irrupción de los Dementores en el campo. Un tanto en el tercer aro, una quaffle endemoniada que se coló entre las manos del guardián de Hufflepuff en el mismo instante en el que Cedric Diggory atrapaba la snitch.

240 a 230.

Cuando todo el equipo tomó tierra, Katie se vio rodeada de sus compañeros de equipo que la felicitaban. Alicia y Angelina se colgaron de su cuello para abrazarla y los gemelos hicieron el intento de subirla sobre sus hombros, pero Oliver los apartó a todos a manotazos y empellones. Llegó hasta ella, la sujetó por la cara y la atrajo hacia él para estamparle un beso en los labios. Así, sin más.

Sólo duro unos segundos. Después Oliver soltó su rostro para cogerla por la cintura y lanzarla al aire. Katie recordaba cómo se había aferrado a él, mientras Oliver giraba sobre sí mismo con ella en sus brazos. Aún podía sentir de nuevo la sensación cálida, el cosquilleo en los labios, que había experimentado entonces. Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía cuando rememoraba la fuerza con la que sus músculos se habían contraído contra ella.

También veía con claridad el momento en que la había dejado en el suelo y se había ido a hablar con Diggory.

Y ahí había acabado todo. Él se había comportado con total normalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Katie sabía que posiblemente para él ese beso no había significado nada, pero para ella lo había sido todo.

Ese era el problema de estar enamorada de Oliver Wood: él sólo tenía amor para el quidditch. Todo lo que anhelaba era ganar la copa, todo lo que ocupaba sus sueños eran snitchs, quaffles y bludgers. Podía entender las más complicadas jugadas, pero no sabía nada sobre mujeres si no estaban montadas en una escoba.

Por eso no comprendía qué le ocurría a Katie en los entrenamientos.

—Estás distraída —le había dicho, la duodécima vez que había fallado un lanzamiento.

Claro, como si fuera fácil hacer un buen tiro cuando sólo deseaba conseguirlo para ver si con suerte él la besaba de nuevo.

Oliver con el quidditch era de ese tipo de personas tan desconformes y regañonas que tarde o temprano todo lo que decía terminaba saliendo por un oído o entrado por el otro al objeto de sus reprimendas. Siempre había sido así para Katie, de hecho los gemelos habían inventado un sistema de comunicación muy sutil mediante ciertos gestos y guiños con el que charlar mientras Oliver soltaba sus arengas.

Pero eso también había cambiado. No podía evitar escuchar sus palabras, no sólo cuando él las decía, sino cuando su mente decidía rescatarlas y repetirlas una y otra vez, hasta que perdían el sentido. Pero no dolían menos.

Hacía sólo dos días que Oliver le había dicho que como no se centrara, sería más una carga que una ayuda en su partido contra Ravenclaw. Katie no había sido capaz de volver a probar nada sólido desde eso, por mucho que Alicia le había insistido.

Y ahora Oliver le había pedido que fuera a los vestuarios porque tenían que hablar.

—Oliver, estoy aquí —le dice adentrándose en el lugar.

Oliver tarda unos instantes en volverse, Katie sabe que es lo que tardan sus palabras en llegar a su cerebro cuando está sumido en sus elucubraciones sobre estrategias y métodos.

—Ah, Katie, ¿qué haces aquí? Aún falta media hora para el entrenamiento.

Cuando Oliver hace ese tipo de cosas, Katie no sabe si sentirse aliviada o enfadada. Porque su orgullo se siente herido al saber que algo que a ella le ha quitado el sueño la noche anterior, para él sólo es algo secundario que puede olvidar en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú me pediste que viniera —le dice con toda la paciencia que es capaz de reunir —dijiste que querías hablar conmigo.

—Ah, sí —Oliver hace crujir sus nudillos después de dejar su varita junto a la pizarra y la mira. No suele hacerlo. Bueno, sí la mira, pero Katie sabe que lo hace sin verla realmente. Sólo la ve como conjunto, como una persona. Nunca la mira a los ojos, nunca la ve como una chica.

Es sólo Katie. No un miembro del sexo opuesto ni una escoba, por Merlín, ¿por qué iba a interesarle?

—Siéntate.

Katie está apunto de enviarle al infierno pero se contiene. Se contiene porque le quiere, aunque a veces no entienda por qué lo hace. Como siempre, se sienta.

—Escucha —Oliver se sume en un silencio por unos segundos. Le gusta pensar bien lo que va a decir cuando no está directa o indirectamente relacionado con tácticas, discursos motivadores, regañinas o información sobre sus rivales. Eso le sale de un modo natural —Últimamente no eres tú misma. No atiendes en los entrenamientos, es como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte. No sé qué te pasa pero...

Katie empieza a rogar silenciosamente que no diga lo que está convencida de que dirá.

—Pero arréglalo.

Lo sabía.

—El próximo partido es vital para ganar la copa. Estamos empatados a puntos con Slytherin y no podemos permitirnos fallar. Necesito que vuelvas a ser la de antes, ¿vale?

Katie no dice nada, incapaz de hablar por la refinada mezcla entre decepción, furia y cansancio que la posee. Pero Oliver no se da cuenta y entiende su silencio como un asentimiento.

Por supuesto, para él la conversación ya ha finalizado. Ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ahora le corresponde a Katie actuar en consecuencia.

Y va a hacerlo. Pero por una vez, no del modo que él espera.

—No —dice con rabia.

Oliver se detiene –por supuesto ya estaba de nuevo junto a su pizarra mágica –y mira a Katie con incomprensión.

—¿No?

—¡No! —Katie sabe que ha gritado como una histérica, pero se siente un poco mejor. Muy poco.

—¿No qué?

—¡Que no vale! ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar, pedazo de majadero, que lo que me ocurre eres tú?

Oliver parece confundido. Por supuesto, ella no está hablando de quidditch, ese no es su territorio. Katie está segura de que él no estaba acostumbrado a hablar de algo que en lo que no aparezca esa jodida palabra.

—Katie, no te entiendo —dice finalmente.

—¡Claro qué no! ¡No entenderías a una mujer aunque te explicara lo que le pasa dibujándolo en tu ridícula pizarra mágica!

—Oye, la pizarra es muy útil...

Katie emite un ruido de pura desesperación. En momentos como ese, desearía partir la pizarra mágica contra la cabeza de Oliver.

—¡Nunca entenderás nada!

—¿Qué tengo que entender?

—¡Que soy una chica y tengo sentimientos!

—Ya sé los tienes —dice Oliver, contrariado —sólo te pido que los dejes a un lado en los entrenamientos.

—Pues entonces, explícame cómo demonios te dejo a un lado a ti si eres el capitán del equipo.

—¿Dejarme a un lado a mi? —Oliver parece malhumorado, seguramente porque siente que le está haciendo perder el tiempo con una rabieta histérica femenina. Incluso alguien tan obtuso como él habrá oído hablar de algo así.

—¡Sí! —Katie respira hondo, pidiéndole a Merlín que le dé paciencia para razonar con esa cabeza de quaffle —¿Te crees que puedes ir besando a chicas por ahí como si nada?

—Eh, un momento, ¿a quién he besado?

—¡A MI! —Katie renuncia a todo su autocontrol y da una patada furiosa a uno de los banquillos. Extrañamente, se siente reafirmada cuando Oliver la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al menos ha conseguido llamar su atención.

—Oye, Katie, ¿cuándo...¿cuándo te he besado?

Lagrimas de orgullo herido se apelotonan en los ojos oscuros de Katie cuando le mira.

—Después del partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff —su voz suena como un susurro. Irónicamente la cólera va pasando, dejando una sensación mucho más amarga. Desilusión.

—Ah, eso. Escucha —Oliver parece incómodo por una vez en su vida y Katie siente una rabia salvaje en el pecho por conseguirlo —no sé qué impresión te llevaste de eso. Pero yo no voy besando a chicas por ahí, sólo...

—¿Besas escobas? —sugiere ella.

—Oye, Katie...

—Vete a la mierda, Wood —se limpia la humedad que se ha acumulado en sus lagrimales con el reverso de una mano. Se rinde. Sabe que Oliver nunca se fijará en ella a no ser que se vuelva de madera y su pelo se convierta en paja. Pero en cierto modo, se lo merece. Porque sólo a ella se le ocurriría perder la cabeza por alguien así —Tú eres lo que me pasa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en que quiero que vuelvas a besarme. Pero sé que eso no va a pasar.

Katie ve un brillo extraño en los ojos de Oliver que decide interpretar como compasión. Y eso es más de lo que puede soportar. Incluso ella tiene su límite.

—Déjalo —le interrumpe al ver que él va a hablar. Seguramente para decirle que eso son tonterías y que lo único que importan son las escobas, o alguna gilipollez del estilo —Abandono el equipo. Búscate a otra cazadora.

Katie decide, mientras camina sin mirar atrás hacia la salida de los vestuarios, que al menos se ha ido con dignidad. Y está segura de que en el algún momento eso la consolará. Pero no todavía.

No obstante, no llega a salir de los vestuarios. No por que no quiera, sino porque unas manos grandes se lo impiden, la giran y la aplastan contra la pared. Katie abre la boca para enviar a Oliver al cuerno, pero él acalla su juramento con su boca.

Y oh, Merlín, eso _sí_ es un beso. Katie siempre ha estado convencida de que una persona tan apasionada por algo como Oliver, debe de besar de maravilla, y en ese momento, lo constata. Oliver la besa con ganas, Katie no encuentra otro modo de describirlo. Casi es rudo sujetándola, pero es tierno en su boca. La besa tan concienzudamente como planea cada jugada, con el mismo esmero y la misma dedicación. Cuando al fin se aparta, Katie tiene los labios húmedos, la boca caliente y el corazón acelerado. Las piernas le tiemblan tanto como en su primer partido de quidditch.

Por primera vez se siente pequeña frente a Oliver, a pesar de que él siempre ha estado cerca de doblarla en tamaño.

—¿_Esto_ qué es? —musita Katie.

Oliver sonríe con un brillo burlón que ella nunca le había conocido.

—Un beso.

—Ya sé que es un beso —Katie le mira molesta —me refiero a qué viene. ¿Es para que no me vaya del equipo?

—Es para que no te vayas de mi vida —murmura él y Katie reconoce eso que ve en sus ojos, porque es lo mismo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo pensando en él.

—No siempre estoy en las nubes, ¿sabes? —al ver la expresión incrédula de Katie, Oliver sonríe. Y Katie siente que su corazón se acelera. Sólo ha visto a Oliver sonreír tanto después de ganar un partido —Sólo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Oliver vuelve a besarla y al fin, Katie descubre qué hay en sus nubes.

Y por qué suele estar en ellas.

* * *

No, no me preguntéis que es esto. Algunos dirían que un fic, yo confienso que es un desbarre que ha salido de mi mente cuando he abierto el documento de word queriendo escribir algo diferente. ¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido saturadas de querer escribir algo y no tener ganas? Este es el resultado de eso -respecto a otro fic que estoy publicando-. Qué decir. Que siempre me ha encantado Oliver y también Katie. Que siempre he pensando que pegan, aunque no pueda explicar porqué. Que siempre he querido escribir sobre ellos.

Digamos que es un experimento. Así que tiradme tomates, dadme vuestras críticas y muchas gracias de antemano :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
